¿Adonde vamos?
by Richard Redd
Summary: Merrin se siente culpable al no poder darle las gracias a Cal después de todo lo que hizo, lo que la lleva a actuar de manera espontanea. Continua justo despues del final del juego. JEDI FALLEN ORDER
1. Chapter 1

**¿Adonde vamos?**

Sabían que nadie tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, y eso era parte de la gracia de esta. Todo lo vivido en la Mantis durante los últimos días es motivo para despejar la mente, pero no se puede descansar en tiempos oscuros, y en efecto la tripulación sabia que no puede relajarse después de lo que le hicieron al imperio.

La Mantis comienza a moverse sin destino fijo, esperando que la fuerza impulse su próxima parada.

-Aprecio la preocupación chicos- dice Cal -Pero solo necesito descansar y ya- dijo intentando moverse sin que la herida de su ultimo encuentro con Darth Vader lo entorpeciera, fallando en el intento.

-Lo siento, pero aquí de nada te sirve hacerte el héroe- lo vuelve a acostar Cere -No volverás a levantarte hasta que aterricemos en el siguiente sistema- Cal solo rueda los ojos sin tener como convencerlos.

Todos se retiran dejando a Cal solo en una de las habitaciones de la nave, claro BD-1 se quedo acompañándolo.

Era de esperarse que no pudiera conciliar el sueño, ya que su mente llena de dudas hacia como el perfecto toque de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

¿Hice bien en destruir el Holocrón?

¿Cuál es el siguiente paso de El Imperio?

Quizás las experiencias vividas hacían que su cuerpo pidiera cada vez y con mas fuerza que dejara los saltos y duelos de sables de luz por un rato, mientras que su cerebro sentía que no debía dejarlo en ningún momento, sentía una especie de responsabilidad con los demás, una que trae sus raíces desde los 5 años de su vida luego de la purga que perdió escondiéndose del Imperio.

-Wiuuuuu ¡bip!- suelta BD.

Una pequeña risa se escapa de la boca de Cal.

-Supongo que estoy siendo algo terco con los demás ¿no BD?- Le dice al robot.

Logra acomodarse entre las sabanas de la cama, quedando boca arriba y con la vista del cosmos a través de una pequeña ventana redonda en el techo de la nave.

Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

**Mientras tanto…**

Merrin golpeaba el piso con su pie de manera rápida y repetida, Cere al lado suyo podía notar su nerviosismo, el cual probablemente venia del hecho que no sabia como desenvolverse aun con la tripulación de la Mantis, claro que la excepción es Cal, pero al no estar este la hermana de la noche no tenia la misma chispa un tanto mas atrevida con los demás que se pudo ver en los momentos previos a el asalto a la fortaleza.

De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas con Cere sin saber de que hablar.

Quería sacar algún tema al aire, algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda, ya que después de todo se había ganado la confianza de todos.

-Ehem…- Carraspeo la Jedi.

Logro captar la atención de la joven a su lado.

-Y… ¿Cómo congeniaron con Cal en Dathomir?- Cere intenta ser lo mas natural posible.

Ella se voltea a su lado.

-bueno pues…-

-Intente matarlo la primera vez que lo vi- dice soltando una pequeña y quizá muy forzada sonrisa.

Cere no supo que responder a eso.

Merrin piensa un momento antes de continuar.

-Pero luego me di cuenta… o mas bien el me hizo dar cuenta de lo limitada que estaba mi vida en Dathomir y de como había pasado por alto las mentiras sobre los Jedi- se acomoda un mechón de su cabello -Supongo que la perspectiva de las cosas es otra al estar toda tu vida encerrada en la responsabilidad de algo que nunca llegara-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta la ex Jedi.

-En Dathomir, nunca estuve realmente prisionera de la responsabilidad, y tarde todos estos años en darme cuenta de que nada traería de vuelta a mis hermanas-

-Se lo que se siente- responde la Jedi.

-Es un alivio haber dejado ese deseo atrás, y seguir recordando a mis hermanas de otra forma-

Cere sonríe, una historia de muchas, lo bueno es que esta pinta a tener un mejor final que las otras.

-Vamos a entrar a la velocidad luz- avisa Greez.

Acciona la palanca en el techo de la cabina y la nave entra en dicho estado de velocidad, con destino aun desconocido.

Cuando la Mantis se encuentra mas estable, Merrin se levanta de su asiento intentando que nadie la viera, pero obviamente no es tan fácil cuando tienes gente sentada a tu lado.

Cere observa como la Hermana de la noche se va en dirección a la habitación donde Cal dormía.

Supuso que algo de compañía no le vendría mal, hablar demasiado con un robot suele llegar a ser algo monótono.

**De vuelta con Cal…**

El pelirrojo dormía plácidamente, aunque se podía notar en su rostro que la herida era una molestia todavía presente.

"Maldito mentiroso" pensó Merrin al notar esto.

Ella toma asiento en la cama frente a la de Cal, este parecía no tener ningún indicio de poder despertarse, así que sintió confianza estando ahí. No es que le incomodara estar con el, es solo que aun no estaba preparada para ser del tipo tan preocupada, claro que aquel abrazo había sido la excepción, o eso creía.

Lo mira y se pierde por un momento en la tranquilidad del ambiente, sentía calidez, como si de un rato a otro, el aire de la habitación fuera mas denso, haciendo que sus hombros se relajen y que cada vez que respirase los tormentosos recuerdos del pasado desaparecieran, como si nunca hallan existido, vamos lo que sentimos al estar con alguien especial en el momento adecuado.

¿Era gracias a el? ¿Es por que es un Jedi? ¿El es especial? Apenas lo conocía, pero siente que lo hace desde toda la vida.

Ella no conoce los sentimientos de el, ella no conoce mucho de sentimientos, o mas bien, de otro que no sea el odio, y hace que no sepa como agradecer los actos realizados por los demás, ni como recibir las gracias de las veces que ella fue útil para la tripulación, y sobre todo para Cal.

¿Cómo puedo tener sentimientos si nunca me enseñaron a sentir?

Ella no conoce el camino que esta siguiendo, pero ella sabe que es el correcto, porque por primera vez esta segura de algo, que ahora ya no espera por nada ni por nadie, y que nunca se sabe que cosas guardara la fortuna ni el destino para ella.

¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante si no se a lo que me enfrento?

No necesita saber nada, tiene lo suficiente con lo que ser feliz. Tampoco necesita un motivo para hacer las cosas, la vida tiene el viejo habito de hacerte seguir adelante de una forma u otra.

Sonríe.

Sonríe al recordar ese momento.

Le cuesta imaginar las palabras que salieron de su boca ese día, alguien tan joven ¿Cómo es posible que irradie tanta sabiduría?

Sabia que el era especial, porque estaba segura que nadie jamás habría hecho la diferencia en ese momento, nadie mas pudo haber hecho que dejara atrás ese baúl de malos recuerdos y sufrimiento llamado Dathomir.

Sus palabras y su historia tan similar a la de ella, eran tan aliviadoras, que sentía que las pesadillas de toda su vida fueran pateadas con su esperanza.

Nunca podría agradecer lo que el había hecho por ella, algunos dirán que salvarle la vida pudo ser suficiente, pero en realidad nunca lo seria.

¿Qué precio se le puede poner a eso?

Pero de repente, un foco se enciende en su cabeza ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?

Quizás si, pero…

Nunca nadie se daría cuenta, nadie lo sabrá jamás.

Se levanta de su asiento temerosa, sintiendo que cada movimiento hacia mas ruido de lo normal.

Camina tambaleante hasta donde Cal se encontraba durmiendo, viéndolo brevemente sumido en el sueño.

Como si nada importase, Merrin se agacha lentamente y deposita un breve y húmedo y beso en los labios del Jedi.

Y Luego…

Salió de la habitación tan rápidamente como su cara cambio de color por tan atrevido acto.

Al llegar a la sala principal donde Cere se encontraba aun sentada, Merrin intento mirar hacia el lado contrario, pero la Jedi alcanzo a captar el tono colorado en la cara de la hermana de la noche.

-Greez- habla Cere -deberías bajar la temperatura de la nave-

El capitán la mira extrañado.

-Creo que Merrin se siente un poco sofocada aquí dentro-

Ella sonríe queriendo decir gracias.

Pero moría de vergüenza por dentro.

Lógicamente nunca dejaría que nadie se enterara, ni Cere ni Greez.

Y si Cal se da cuenta pues…

La Mantis será su tumba.

Simple.

**Si no shipean a estos dos me hago fan de Star Trek.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Nueva Historia

¡Hola a todos!

Nueva historia de SW Jedi Fallen Order: "Space Oddity" en mi perfil.

¡Espero les guste!


End file.
